US Patent Application Publication 2012/0304563 describes a spatial light steel frame concrete building and a method for constructing the same. The building comprises: a wall spatial light steel frame; a floor slab spatial light steel frame connected to the wall spatial light steel frame to form a building unit spatial light steel frame; and concrete poured in the building unit spatial light steel frame. The wall spatial light steel frame and the floor slab spatial light steel frame each comprise a welded mesh reinforcement, and a plurality of trellis profile steels spaced apart from each other and each having a plurality of stretching holes. Each trellis profile steel comprises two wing edges parallel to each other and a plurality of web members between the wing edges which are integrally formed, the stretching holes are defined by the web members, and the web members and the stretching holes are formed by stretching the wing edges.
US Patent Application Publication 2013/0326986 describes a system and method for light steel frame construction which utilizes a single type of material for panels and fill. The system and method for light steel frame construction generally includes a light steel frame to which is secured a plurality of outer block panels and inner block panels via fasteners. Each of the block panels is made of a porous concrete mix which is pre-cured and cut to form the rectangular panels. Gaps between the outer and inner block panels is filled with a fill material, the fill material being formed of a dry mix porous concrete which is mixed with water on-site and pumped into the gaps before being allowed to expand and cure. Adhesive materials may be applied to the panels to fill gaps and secure the panels to each other.
International Patent Application Publication WO/1998/045545 describes a plate-like wall structure or wall component which comprises: outer surfaces and, between them, loadbearing frame members made up of sheet metal profiles, the frame members having flanges and, connecting them, a web in the orientation of the thickness of the structure or the component; as well as a stiff thermally insulating composite material in which the principal binding agent is a hydraulically hardening inorganic mix and which fills the spaces between the metal profiles and is bonded to these profiles. Each frame member in this wall structure or wall component consists of a thermal profile the web and flanges of which are made up of one bent sheet metal piece and which comprises in its web thermal perforation reducing the conduction of heat. All of those side edges of the wall structure or wall component which are transverse to the plate orientation are made up of the thermal profiles, and the thermally insulating composite material is a thermal concrete the aggregate in which is in the main made up of hollow particles.